Yuki's Nightmare
by HolyDragonsEye
Summary: ONE SHOT Yuki just came home and finds a note from Shuichi saying he'll be coming home late.While waiting, he gets a call from Tohma finding out that Shuichi's been...! POLISHED&UPDATED!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation, but I bow down to you, Lady Murakami, for all your hard work.**

**Hope you like it.**

**UPDATE: I just reread this and was blown away by the number of errors that were on here previously. So, I polished it up! I hope it's more enjoyable now.**

* * *

Yuki Eiri carried a blank expression on his face as he stepped out of his black sports car. He been out to his weekly appointment to visit his psychiatrist and just arrived home. Locking the car he walked towards the apartment. He took a deep breath when he arrived at the front door, preparing himself for the obnoxious ball of hyper that was his lover. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep drag on his cigarette, taking the keys out of his pocket.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, trying to be as quiet as possible, so that _he_ wouldn't notice he was home.

It was dead silence inside the apartment as he walked in. Smirking at the thought that he had been quiet enough not to gain any attention, he snuck into the kitchen after switching into his slippers. Heading towards the refrigerator to grab a beer, he noticed a note stuck on the door.

_Hey Yuki!_

_I don't know when you'll see this, or even if you will, but I'll be coming home a bit later than usual. Sakano-san won't let us leave until everything's finished. I tried calling, but then I remembered you had to go to the doctor's. I came during lunch to see if you'd be home, but you weren't. Don't miss me too much__;__ I'll come home as soon as I'm done._

_Shuichi_

At the bottom corner of the page was a horribly drawn pair of lips which Yuki supposed was intended to be a kiss. After reading the note, he took it off the fridge door, crumpled it, and set it to fire with his cigarette lighter. Satisfied watching it burn in the small ash tray, he disposed of the ash before the smell could linger for too long. Though he wouldn't have ever admitted it, he was kind of angry at Shuichi's manager for keeping him so late.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, he took his beer out the fridge, slamming the door shut, and walked over to his study. He turned on the laptop and sat down, opening his can of beer. A smirk played at his lips for the rare opportunity of getting to work on his manuscript without the idiot breathing down his shirt. A few minutes later, his fingers were dancing away on his laptop, his eyes focused completely on his work. He enjoyed the quiet which he seldom got this time of day and was content that he was able to work on finishing his damn story before his editor got any more pissed than she already was.

An hour passed and Yuki was still typing away, pausing only for a sip of his beer or another puff on the cigarette.

Another hour went by with Yuki almost done his latest chapter, but no sign of Shuichi.

One more hour ticked by and he got up to get another beer, heading straight back into his study, closing the door and continuing to type away. Still, no sign of Shuichi, though the thought was becoming more prominent at the back of his head.

Another passed without him noticing. He heard the phone ring, but he ignored it. _Must be __the damn brat__ calling to let me know he's __on his way__. _

He kept typing, and the phone kept ringing. He didn't really mind, and he didn't really notice either; the door was closed and he could only faintly hear the sound of the ringing. A few seconds later, it stopped much to his satisfaction.

But then his cell started ringing, and he always had his cell with him so it was harder to ignore. But he picked it up this time because the ring tone indicated it was from Seguchi. What did he want now?

"What do you want? I'm working," he said, answering the phone.

"So you _are_ at home, just as I thought. I should have called straight on the cell, then" came Seguchi's voice from the other side of the receiver.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked again, getting annoyed.

"I've got some bad news..." Seguchi replied, heaving a great sigh.

"What? I know the idiot's staying a bit late, he left a note." Yuki said taking a drag on the cigarette he just lit.

"Yes, about that, he left to go home about half an hour ago..."

Yuki sat up straight, listening closely for more details. "Then why isn't he home yet...?"

"He was hit by a truck and was sent to the hospital immediately," Tohma said gravely.

"What? And you call me now?" Yuki hollered into the phone.

"I called the house number first, but you didn't pick up-"

"How is he? He will be okay, right?" Yuki cut in.

"I don't know, you should over here straight away, he's still in the emergency room-"

Yuki hung up and headed straight out the door, grabbing his keys. Getting back in the car, he drove as fast as he could, not caring if he was speeding; he had Seguchi to take care of any minor details.

In ten minutes he had reached the hospital he had left only hours before when he was with his psychiatrist. Parking the car, he slammed the door shut and walked inside, putting away his cigarette and throwing it aside. He barged into the waiting room and found Seguchi talking to a doctor. He noticed that Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano-san were there as well. They all looked up when he walked in. Why was he the last to find out?

"Yuki-san!" Hiro called out, obviously relieved that he showed up. He stood up from his chair and walked over to him. "Please, talk to the doctor, he won't tell any of us what's going on since we're not 'family'."

Seguchi came towards him, looking pissed at the fact that his intimidating tactics weren't working on the doctor.

"He won't say anything, not until a family member comes in."

Ignoring him, Yuki nodded, running a hand through his hair and walked over to the doctor who was talking to a nurse at the reception desk.

Tapping him on his shoulder, he said "Excuse me, I'm Shuichi Shindou's lover, I demand to know what condition he's in."

"I'm sorry but only close family members are allowed to-"

"I'm his lover, I think that's close enough," Yuki said through his teeth. The hand he had laid on the man's shoulder squeezed hard, making the man flinch.

Looking nervous, the doctor hesitated before finally nodding his head. Tohma looked at Yuki in surprise, his eyebrows raised in quiet amusement. No one would ever have thought that the famous, cold-hearted Yuki Eiri would admit, in public, that Shuichi Shindou was his lover.

The doctor led the way to Shuichi's room, not saying a word. Yuki looked back the others who had been waiting for the doctor to talk. Hiro gave him a thumbs up and a slight smile, happy that they would finally find out how his best friend was doing.

Yuki followed the doctor into a room on the fourth floor. He went inside and noticed that it was the doctor's office, not Shuichi's room which was what he had been expecting.

"Please, sit down." the doctor told him, motioning at the empty chair across from his desk. He took his seat and brought his hands together in a tight grip, which showed how distressed he was.

Yuki sat down, waiting for an answer. His foot was tapping rapidly as his patience grew weak.

"Your lover, Shuichi, was hit by a truck on his way home. The ambulance brought him straight here and we did what we could. He had a broken arm and quite a few gashes along his body, but the main injury was to his head; a piece of glass went straight through his skull in the impact."

Yuki's heart almost stopped at those words. "What do you mean when you say 'had'? Does that mean he's okay?"

The doctor looked down at his crossed arms. "I'm sorry."

Yuki's breathing stopped. He had the look of complete horror on his face, his mouth slightly open. Had he heard right? No, that couldn't have happened; the idiot had said he'd be coming home, so he had to...

"No..._no_, you're lying..."

The doctor continued to gaze down, not answering.

Yuki stood up and immediately left the office, leaving the door ajar behind him. His body had gone numb and he didn't really realize what was going on. A few minutes later, he found himself standing in the middle of the waiting room again. Looking up at everyone's faces, he saw the hope in their eyes, waiting for an answer. It hurt so much, he didn't want to say anything, he just...

He ran straight outside, slamming the car door shut, the look of their horrendous faces still stuck in his mind. He still couldn't believe what the doctor had said. _How?__!_

He drove out of the parking lot, not knowing where he was going, because he certainly wasn't going home, where the smell of his lover still lingered.

No...no...no...no...no...this isn't real, this _can't_ be real!

He kept driving, turning this way and that, driving as recklessly as he wanted, because he just didn't care anymore.

He heard some loud honking and snapped his head up in attention; looking up at the road, his eyes widened in horror. He was so close, _so_ close. A few more seconds and he would be with his Shuichi. He smiled, a single tear sliding down his face.

He welcomed the pain as the sixteen wheeler truck slammed into the side of his car.

"Yuki? Yuki! YUKI!" was all he heard. "Wake up Yuki, you're scaring me!"

The voice was familiar, he knew who it was, but how could that be? He was gone, snatched away, never coming back.

"Yuki, please! Wake up, what's wrong?" the voice became more frantic and he felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

Why was he telling him to wake up? He was dead now, he couldn't wake up. Sometimes, he really was an idiot.

Wait-_idiot_? _He_ was calling out to him? That must mean he was in heaven...or hell. But Shuichi only belonged in heaven.

Yuki's eyes snapped open, and he sat up. He was hugged by a person with messy pink hair who had his arms around him. Looking around, he noticed that he was in his bedroom, in the middle of the night. Shuichi had turned on the lamp for some reason.

"Oh, Yuki! Don't scare me like that, I didn't know what was going on; you were having such a bad nightmare, and I was trying to wake you up, but you didn't wake up!" Shuichi ranted on, his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Wha-? Shuichi? Huh? I-I-" was all Yuki managed.

"You're all sweaty, was your nightmare that bad? What happened? You can tell me." Shuichi said softly.

Yuki didn't really understand what was going on; apparently Shuichi thought he had had a nightmare. But then… that meant that they were still alive, that _Shuichi_ was still alive!

He pulled Shuichi into arms, holding him as though his life depended on it. That - that _nightmare_ -had been so real, he was covered in cold sweat.

"Yuki?" Shuichi was beginning to worry now; Yuki had never hugged him before - not like this. Yuki was supposed to be cold and stone-faced. That nightmare must have been pretty bad for it to cause this sort of reaction.

"Damn it. Shuichi, you're alive!" Yuki said to him, in sheer joy. He knew now that it had just been a nightmare, but the fact that Shuichi was here with him like this was just so overwhelming.

"Of course I'm alive, Yuki! I'm right here."

Letting him go, Yuki held Shuichi at arm's length, observing him closely; those eyes, that pink hair, those soft, soft, lips. He leaned in this time, closing his eyes, meeting his lover's lips.

It felt comforting to know that his Shuichi was still here with him. Despite himself, he felt a tear slide down his face.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Shuichi stared in confusion at his distraught lover. "Yuki..."

"Shuichi, promise me that you won't ever leave me," Yuki said, desperately. "And promise that you'll always let me pick you up from work, understand?"

"O-of course Yuki! I'd never leave you!" Shuichi was worried now, Yuki was acting so strange. "Yuki, what happened? You're acting strange all of a sudden."

"I-I just had the most horrible nightmare. I came home from work and I-I got a call from Seguchi that you were in an accident. Then I went to the hospital and the doctor said that you were gone," Yuki told him. "I thought I lost you forever..."

Shuichi was shocked; every day, every moment, Yuki acted like he didn't care, like it wouldn't matter if Shuichi left him, like he didn't him. Seeing him in his current state, he knew now that he didn't have to worry about his constant fear of being shot down. Yuki...Yuki...!

"I love you, Yuki!" he shouted, jumping on his lover, and throwing his arms around him once again.

Yuki, unlike all the other instances when this happened, smiled, putting his arms around his Shuichi, holding him, protecting him, keeping him to himself. "I love you, too"

* * *

**How'd you like that? I woke up today and had this idea in my head. Hope you liked it, I tried makeing it less bloody than my other story.**

**Thanks for reading, review please!**


End file.
